ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Ninjago
Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu is a comedy-action family television show based on the Lego series, Ninjago. It is shown on Cartoon Network. The first two episodes of the second series were released on December 2. The rest of the season aired in February, March, and April 2012. Before Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu Master by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one can handle their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness,and wanted to posses the weapons. A battle between brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons. But knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide." -Sensei Wu '' Plot Season 1 When Sensei Wu discovers that his brother Lord Garmadon has returned he reccruits four boys, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane, to become ninja, so they can fight the Skulkin army and capture the Golden Weapons from they're Dragon guardians. Season 2 While preparing for the return of Lord Garmadon, the ninja must deal with Garmadon's son Lloyd who attempts to repeatedly cause michief in Ninjago. However when Lloyd tries to get revenge on the Ninja he unleashes the evil race known as the Serpentine onto Ninjago. But they betray him and start to attack Ninjago themselves. The Ninja will have to defeat to Serpentine and at the same time stay on guard for Garmadon's return. Season 3 Episodes Season 1 # Way of the Ninja # The Golden Weapon # King of Shadows # Weapons of Destiny # Secrets of the Blacksmith # Flight of the Dragon Ninja # The New Masters of Spinjitzu # An Underworldly Takeover # Return to the Fire Temple # Battle Between Brothers Season 2 # Rise of the Snakes # Home # Snakebit # Never Trust a Snake # Can of Worms # The Snake King # Tick Tock # Once Bitten, Twice Shy # The Royal Blacksmiths # The Green Ninja # All of Nothing # The Rise of the Great Devourer # The Day of the Great Devourer DVD Releases LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu The first four episodes of Season #1,(''Way of the Ninja, The Golden Weapon King of Shadows, ''and ''Weapons of Destiny) were included a DVD released by LEGO on a DVD. This was the second occasion where the two episodes were divided into two eleven minute segments to create four. The two episodes were released collectively as LEGO: Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. LEGO Club DVD #1 A LEGO Club DVD was released in the November-Decmber 2011 issue of the LEGO Club Magazine. If the viewer selected "NINJAGO" from the main menu, two Katana would preform a slicing effect on the main menu mausing it to disapear, and reveal the Ninjago menu. The viewer could then choose between Secrets of the Blacksmith, The New Masters of Spinjitzu, and Flight of the Dragon Ninja.) Category:Movie Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago Category:Television Category:2012 Category:2011